warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun: Smack Dab Middle
OK... this prequel is Sun: Rising :D you should probably read that one, so you can get the background of Sun: Smack Dab Middle. :D enjoy! Whoot whoot next book! Sun: Beginning to Fall. Havenfire 21:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Prologue "Welcome to our family, Haven," purred the elderly gray tabby tom. His eyes shone with understanding and intellegence. The tiny white tabby on the bottom of the clearing sat up taller. "Thank you, Platnium," said the young she-cat. She respected him already. However, the slightly younger tom next to her stood up, solemn, and walked over to Platnium. The old tom searched the cat's green eyes. "I have to talk to you, Platium," he muttered. Platium considered this, then said on a light tone, "Right into Haven's acceptance? How about after. Ho, Cobra! You're ruining the whole cheerful feeling." but when Cobra did not reply, Platium nodded and was serious. Haven, watching worriedly, was greeted by the rest of the cats, though the atmostphere was tense. The two toms turned individually, into a cave. "Platium," Cobra burst suddenly. "When I found Haven..." he breated in and out, then contiuned. "I saw her fall. It was as if the wind had pushed her into the river. Then... she had survived! Actually survived. She landed in a bunch of bubbles... but I swore, in the water, I saw a raging fire... it saved her." "She had landed into a sanctuary of bubbles. A haven saved her from the wind that had pushed her into trouble," the old tom said, eyes closed. "yes. And the fire... that was the fire that was in the prophecy. "A fire in the safest place will rescue those of the wind." Chapter One "What was it, Cobra?" asked a beautiful cream she-cat. She blinked at him with large blue eyes. "Nothing, Petal. I just saw G... green grass in the middle of a dried clearing," Cobra made up. Petal bought the act. "You and your prophecies," she purred, wrapping her tail around his. "Someday you'll get so wrapped up in it you'll forget me." she pouted. Cobra purred, then something struck him. "Oh! Where's Haven?" he asked. Petal pulled away, eyes cold. "The new kit?" she asked. There was emphasis on the "kit". "I think she went off with Patches. But promise me. You and your prophecies won't get in the way of.. US." Cobra was still scanning the forest for his newest friend. "Sure, Petal." Offended by his non-talkitiveness, Petal turned and walked, nose in the air. And Cobra was still looking for Haven. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_ "Caught it!" she mewed triumphantly as a bluebird's last tweet was silenced by her paw. The tortoiseshell tom, on the ground (Haven was in the air, with her giant leap for her prey) cried out, "Horray!" Haven landed, bird in mouth. It was as big as half her body. She was only 6 moons, after all. "There you are, Haven!" said the faint voice of Cobra. Both cats looked to the direction of his voice, and his form started to get larger. Soon, he reached where they were. "Look, Cobra!" she purred, dropping her bird. "My catch," she said proudly. "That's great," he purred. Haven then felt like an apprentice again, praised by her mentor. In a way, that was true. Cobra shared a glance with Patches, who was licking his paw. "Mind if I take Haven for a moment?" he asked Patches. He blinked, then replied, "Uh... sure... I don't really care." Haven rolled her eyes. "OK, Cobra," she crouched and wriggled her haunches. "What're we going to do? Catch prey? Meet other cats? Train?" Haven stopped herself. SHe wasn't an apprentice anymore. But Cobra smiled. "How about just meeting other cats. You haven't gotten to know Platium yet." Catching herself just in time, Haven was relieved to not burst out, "But I want to meet MORE cats." Patches was already walking away, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go then." and with a wave of his tail, Cobra walked out. Haven skipped after him. She wondered if she was being taken to Platium for a reason. Chapter Two "Oh, hey there, Haven," Platium mewed. He was very friendly, but Haven approached him with caution. "Hey Platium!" she greeted. Cobra snorted behind her, and she batted his nose with her tail. Maybe she was a bit too enthusiastic. But at least Platium seemed amused by this. "But young one, there is a very solemn reason on why you are here," he admitted. Haven's ears perked up. "There had been a prophecy.... Cobra and I... we are cats who watch the world around us for signs... omens of the future," Platium said. "It had been noted, that my own kit, Tomorrow, is named after our.... obsession." he looked amused with himself, as if sharing a secret joke or something. Haven stayed quiet, waiting. Platium continued, "The prophecy was from you. "The gust of wind will make her in trouble, but the fire in her safety will save her." "Isn't that ironic, fire in her safe spot? You'd think that the fire would make the have- sanctuarity dangerous," Cobra stuttered, trying not to say "haven". Haven, however, saw how this was going. She bristled ever-so-slightly at that. "I am NOT the "haven" that will be useful when on fire, to pretect you guys from Gust," she growled. "I am just a regular she-cat. With problems," she added. Suddenly, there was a crash, and yowls from outside. Cobra and Platium, who had been sitting, leapt onto their paws. Haven scrambled up ungraceously. When she finally got upright, they were racing outside. "Oh no," Haven whispered. Gust was crashing around the clearig, and he suddenly grabbed a random cat by the neck. Haven gaped as there was a giant snapping sound. Blood flowed continuously from the young cat's neck. She was dead. Then Haven felt something weird... something different... It burned her from the inside, and soon all her sight was red. The only colors she could see were shadows- of Gust. Black and red... a target... As of by instict, Haven snarled, and ran towards the target. The target... smack dab in the middle of the shadow. The heart. And as Haven's claws slid out... they mad contact with the fur. Chapter Three "Haven! No! Don't!" Cobra was about to leap onto her to get her away from Gust. But suddenly, a wad of fur crashed into him. A wad of cream fur. "Petal! What're you doing?" he hissed. He looked down at her, twisted up, though she pinned him down. Two wild blue eyes glared at him. "I'm not letting you do that." For a second Cobra thought that she said that because she didn't want him hurt. Then he realised something. "Why not," he spat. "Why waste yourself for Haven? I'm sure we'll do better without her." she said, almost hissing. He struggled under her. She was mad! "Petal! Let me go! We are over!" he yowled. Petal, however, was not scared by this exclaimation. "Well... I have a score to settle with Haven anyway," she said, then slithered away. Cobra was stunned. A score to settle? She just met her. But getting up and shaking his head, Cobra realized with a sinking feeling, that he was too late. Haven had leapt for Gust's heart. Chapter Four Claws tearing through flesh... it was sensational. But Haven was sure she didn't like it. Especially when... when you wripped at the skin, blood basically cascaded out. With a silent yowl, Haven wrenched her paw back, but the other one came back to Gust's heart. She couldn't stop it. Stop! Haven! You're a monster! she thought. But then the look on the poor she-cat who was just killed by Gust's face came back to Haven. For her, her head snarled. Haven wripped at Gust's chest again, her eyes only seeing red. And black. Gust's non-catlike yowl tore at her ears. Haven felt a huge thing knock into her side, and she felt light and airless... for a moment. Next, it was pain. Then, it was a huge thump as she landed on the ground. It took a while for Haven to notice that she had just been battered by Gust's paw. When she looked up, she nearly fainted with surprise. "Branchpaw!" she choked out, and blood spattered her pale chest. The young tabby tom was growling, tearing at Gust's eyes. He was fearless, not going to stop. Haven got up, but then fell. Cobra rushed to her side. "Come on, Haven," he said with clenched jaws. She let herself be limp and let Cobra drag her away. Away from Gust... away from the terror... Her terror. Branchpaw. But as she thought of him, there was no more pain. Branchpaw wasn't her terror any more... he was her saviour. His blow delt to Gust saved her from Gust coming after the neraly unconscious Haven. Branchpaw did care. He had touched her heart. Smack dab in the middle. END :D Next book.... look at the top of the page plz lolx Category:Fan Fictions